Next Generation
by OnyxLovesMidori
Summary: Rose and Dimitri have twins. Lissa and Christian have triplets. And Mia and Eddie have kids too. The new thing is that Adrian is waiting for his own child,from Sydney Sage. What is going to happen with the new generation of the VA gang? Watch the situation from Sunny Dradomir's eyes.Love,adventure,family and most of all,trust.Set after Bloodlines:Golden Lily. Enjoy,Read and REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you will like this…** **This story is inspired from my best friend, whose name is, by coincidence, Rose, but, unfortunately for her, not Hathaway... I am Alice but my nickname is Lissa. So we are Lissa and Rose reading and writing about Lissa and Rose…**

**Enjoy my story…**

Sunny POV

Hello! My name is Sunny. I am 15 and a half. I am living in St Vladimir academy. What else, what else? Oh, I almost forgot about it... My mom is Vasilisa Dragomir - Ozera, yes the queen. And I am sure that you know who my father is, Christian Ozera, yes the king. So I am a princess. I have a twin sister and... Wait for it, wait for it... a twin brother.

His name is Chris (like my father's but shorter) and she is Rosie (like our aunt Rose but cuter).

And now I'll tell you the most interesting part. I am a DHAMPIR. You'll say no way, but I am a living prove. Rosie is a Moroi like our parents and Chris... Well he is a very bad case. He's is half STRIGOI. I mean not that kind of strigoi. He is very good with people and he doesn't like to kill, but his eyes are bloody red and he is strong and fast. And on top of everything he can use fire magic.

Meanwhile I am like a super dhampir, I can sense strigoi (my eyes change color from pale green - blue into red) and I have the ability to move objects with my mind. But I am not a spirit user, like my mom.

Than it comes Rosie's turn. She is very strong and flexible for a Moroi and she can't use magic. But she needs blood, like me and Chris.

After my brother and sister are my other siblings. Prepare they are many.

So Aunt Rose and Uncle Dimitri (but I call him Cowboy or Dimka) live with us with their children. Mason and Ivan. They are twins and ... they are strange like us. Their mom was shadow-kissed and their dad was a strigoi so their special. Mason is very cute (don't ask me I'll tell you later) and he looks just like his mom. Dark brown hair, not very tall and he has her attitude. His is shadow-kissed from the moment of his birth. No, he wasn't dead he was just bonded to his brother. His eyes are purple... yes you heard me purple. Otherwise he is a normal dhampir.

Ivan is like his father. Very calm, loves western novels, he isn't shy and sometimes he's pretty cocky like his mother. The other thing is that his hair is white and his eyes too. Like a ghost, wooo.

After them are Uncle Eddie and Aunt Mia. They have a son and a daughter, Taylor and Sophie. Taylor is a dhampir which can use magic, like me. But he is a spirit user. When Aunt Mia was pregnant with him she fell from the third floor and she almost dyed but my mom healed her. And Sophie she is so so normal. She is the most normal person in our gigantic family, but she reached the age of four last month. She was our baby.

So we are strange and little creepy but my family is the best.

In St Vladimir we have a house and we all live there - Rosie, Chris and I, my mom and dad (when they come), Aunt Rose and Uncle Dimka, Mason and Ivan, Uncle Eddie and aunt Mia, Taylor and Sophie and my favorite...uncle Adrian. He is very good with all of us and now he is waiting for his child. His wife is a human, but she loves us all. Her name is Sydney and she will come to live with us after the baby is born.

And that is all my fami... Wait! I forgot someone. Let me thing... OMG I forgot my aunt (yes I have one more, don't judge) Jill. She is a Moroi and she is bonded with Uncle Adrian.

Oh, and now after all this I think I told you about my whole family.

**Flashback**

I was almost three years old and Rosie, Chris and I were in our previous house, at court. It was Christmas Eve.

My dad was cooking in the kitchen and mom was in the throne room solving the problem with the age law for dhampirs.

She was fighting for that law since she become the queen. And I think that soon she will have success, mainly because I was a dhampir.

Someone knocked on the door. Dad opened and there on the front gate was standing our new family, I still didn't know that, though.

"Who are they?" Rosie whispered in my ear. I shook my head. They weren't strangers, because dad was very happy for about presence, but I didn't know them.

Chris's red eyes met mine. He was confused just like me. The three of us got up and sat on the couch. Dad welcomed our guests and came to us.

"So, these are our friends. We love them a lot and now they are going to live with us for awhile. Be nice and don't judge." My dad said.

The first person to walk in the living room was a woman. She was a dhampir, with beautiful face and dark brown hair. She was smiling when she got near us, but then she become protective.

"Strigoi." She said. Rosie and I screamed and hugged Chris, who was very brave.

"Rose you scared my kids." Dad said angrily.

"But I sense them. How did they get over the wards?" Rose asked still very protective.

"Chris, can you come here." My dad said and our brother jumped from the couch, leaving us alone. "Rose, this is Chris."

Rose looked at him. Chris was looking at the floor, but when she greeted him he looked her straight in the eyes. Rose gasped.

"Rose, don't stare, it's rude."Dad said and chuckled.

"Christian, what the hell did you do to this poor child?" Rose asked and patted Chris's head.

"Nothing! He is born this way. Well not only he…" Dads stopped and didn't mention us. "There is something else…Girls can you come here"

We went shyly to him and grabbed his hands.

"Girls this is Rose Hathaway and she is you're mothers best friend. We have done many things with her. Both good and bad." Daddy smiled.

"Hello." Rosie said and got her hand up.

"Hello darling. What's your name?" Rose asked Rosie, hahahah, goofy names.

"Rosie Andre Rose Dragomir Ozera" she said and smiled. We all had pretty long names.

Rose smiled from ear to ear and shacked Rosie's tiny hand.

"Christian Ozera, you named one of your daughters after the nickname you picked me?" Rose grinned.

"Yes! I loved your nickname so I asked Lissa if one of our daughters was named that way." Dad said lazily.

That her gaze got on me. I was scared and hid behind my dad. He chuckled.

"Don't worry sweetie, I am not scary." Rose said and touched my hand.

I gave her a small smile. Then I went in front of her.

"I am Sunny. Sunny Mason Eric Dragomir Ozera."

"Wow. You have pretty long names. Let me guess. Chris you have five names too..." Rose suggested.

"Yeah, Chris Natasha Dimitri Dragomir Ozera." My brother said.

"OMG, you are triplets."Rose said

She looked over her shoulder. One giant man entered the room. On his sides there were two boys. The first one was normal and the other...not so normal.

The boys smiled at us. We smiled back.

"Well kids this is my husband, Dimitri. And these are my twins, Mason and Ivan." Rose introduced us.

Mason...I had his name as one of my middle names. So cool.

The door went wide open. My mother got in the room and when she saw Rose she started to cry. They both cried and hugged.

"Mommy, don't cry, Aunt Rose is good. She won't hurt you" I said. Silly me.

"Oh, baby, I am not crying because of that. I am happy, because your aunt Rose is here. I love you so much Rose. I missed you." My mom continued.

Them after half an hour hugging and crying we met with the boys...

"Hello your majesty. I am Mason." The normal boy said.

"It is just Aunt Lissa for you, Mason."Mommy said and turned towards Aunt Rose." We both love the name Mason"

They giggled. I didn't get the joke...

"And I am Ivan" The strange boy said.

His hair was white and then I saw his ghostly eyes. They were white too.

"It is pleasure to meet you." My mom said with a queenly voice. "So Rose you have twins."

"Yes and that's not all. When Ivan fell from one swing and I was with Mason, he told me that his arm hurts and he feels dizzy, we realized that they were bonded. But not because Mason died or he died in my stomach and Ivan brought him from the dead. You see when Ivan was born he was a normal dhampir. When the niece brought him to me I felt very full. Then Mason was born and I had two babies in my hands. After 10 minutes Dimitri came and when we both touched Ivan he began to scream. Than his hair went from chocolate brown into white...and his eyes were like this. He can see everything, even better than me, but the color is white, like mine is black." Rose finished and took a deep breath.

It was my mother's turn.

"Triplets are not easy to be delivered. Rosie is almost normal, she is fast and flexible, but she can't use magic. Chris is half strigoi, as you can see. He is fast and strong and he can use fire magic. And Sunny...she is a dhampir, who controls telekinesis. That's all." Mom explained.

"Wow Liss, we're the strangest family in the whole world. We both created 5 new spices. "Rose giggled.

There was a knock on the door. I was near the door and went to open it.

"Hello, we are looking for Queen Vasilisa." One blond woman said and smiled.

"I am Sunny Dragomir. Vasilisa is my mom." I said.

The blond woman grinned and looked at a man with blondish hair and pale brown.

"Eddie Lissa has a child. I remember when I saw her for the last time. When I fell..." the woman couldn't continue, because of me.

"I'm not her only child. I have a twin sister and brother." I giggled.

"You're triplets?"Eddie asked amused.

I shook my head.

"Who is it Sunny?" My mom asked from the inside.

"You're friends. Can they come in?" I said. I heard yes and they came in.

My mom's eyes became bigger when she saw the guests. More friends…

"Mia and Eddie. Hello! I missed you so much…How is he?" My mom didn't stop babbling.

Mia smiled and Eddie brought in a boy. He was with light brown hair and his eyes were dark blue. Later we understood that his name was Taylor.

"Taylor, say hello to queen Lissa." His mother said.

"Hello your majesty. It's a great honor to meet you. " Taylor said.

"Just call me aunt Lissa. Nice to meet you, too."

Then we sat on the table to eat. Dad cooked a chicken with potatoes and souse; Herbed Rubbed Turkey; Holiday Glazed Ham; Balsamic-Glazed Brussels Sprouts; Roasted Vegetable Medley. For dessert there was Elegant Eggnog Dessert and Raspberry Ribbon Pie. Everything was so delicious. After that we all sat in the living room and Mia had to tell us something.

"This is the most beautiful Christmas I had in a while and now I have to tell you something…"she turned to Eddie. "Eddie, I am pregnant."

Eddie's jaw dropped. My mom and Aunt Rose went to congratulate her. They were happy. Uncle Eddie finally pulled himself together and ran to hug his wife.

"Are you sure? I mean…I am so happy, but are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes I went to a doctor this morning. And it is going to be a girl." Mia screamed happily.

**End**

**So did you like it? Did you hate it? Are you going to REVIEW it? Let me know…**

**-L&R ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the first real chapter for Next Generation so please REVIEW. And there was one review that I didn't like and please if you don't like the story write me a PM, because I don't like when people see the bad reviews. Thank you!**

Chapter 1

My alarm clock rang at half past six. I had to get up of the bed, get downstairs and have breakfast. So much to do...

"Sunny, get up you will be late for practice" Aunt Rose said from downstairs. "I'm sending Mason to check you up."

I was still asleep and almost heard what she said. I heard footsteps near my door and someone entered.

"So princess sleepyhead, get up."Mason said.

I growled and opened my eyes. He was standing right in front of me looking at me.

"What the hell, Mase" I grunted.

"We have practice in 20 minutes and if I know you, and I know you better than everyone else, I would say that 20 minutes are not enough for a princess. Am I right?"

I got up from the bed and Mason's jaw dropped. He covered his eyes and smiled.

I always sleep with a T-shirt and panties, nothing more. And I was pretty hot right now.

Moroi are very skinny and tall, but as a dhampir I was very sexy. I loved the way that Mason was drooling, I don't remember when I've got the crush on him, but it was still with me.

"What's wrong Mason?" I said and grinned."Did you see something strange?"

"I know you love flirting with me, I love it too, but right now we don't have time." He said and pushed me towards the door. I didn't mind going to breakfast half necked, but I knew that aunt Rose will yell.

"Mason, will you piss off if I tell you that I have to get dressed."

He stopped pushing me and blushed. He is so cute, when he blushes.

He left me alone and said that I had to be fast. Sure everyone knows that there isn't a person in the whole world faster than me... yeah right!

I dressed normally, like every time I go to training. Pair of short shorts and a tank top in the same color, purple, my favorite. I dragged a brush through my light brown hair and pick it in a ponytail.

When I finally got downstairs everyone was around the table and they were waiting for me. There were pancakes and waffles with cherry and chocolate cream. I preferred the cherry one because the other one was occupied by Aunt Rose. She can kill for chocolate.

"Hewow Funny! Howl ale you?" Sophie said in a sweet baby voice.

"Hello sweetie. I am fine tanks. But I am mad at our friend Mason over there." I said and pointed.

"Whath did Masan do?" She asked little confused. Mason was one of her favorites, after me, of course.

"Well he woke me up early. And you know that I hate that." I mumbled.

I sow Chris smirking.

"What's so funny butthead?"I asked.

Aunt Mia gasped and reached to take Sophie.

"Sunny!" she said angrily."Stop saying that she remembers all your words and then we have to do our best and make her to forget them."

I growled and got up. I almost dragged Rosie out of the house. She complained a little, but she came with me.

"What's wrong with that family? It is getting weirder" I remarked.

"No. It just because we are growing and they treat us like grownups." My sister said.

"When did you become so wise, Rosie?" I thought that you were dumb" I raised in eyebrow."You sound just like the queen."

"Duh, she is my mother smartipants"Rosie said sarcastically.

"What?" I asked with a fake amusement."Why didn't you tell me? I want to meet the queen. PLEASE! Let me see her." I went down on my knees.

"Stop it Sunny, you're not funny!" Rosie finished.

I burst laughing. I was rolling on the ground, laughing out loud and craving for air. She made a rhyme with my name.

At school

I sat down near Chris who was talking with a girl. Her hair was straight and black. She was a moroi and he was interested. I got near them and listened to their conversation. She was asking him about his eyes.

"Hello, Mariah." I said to her. She glared annoyed at me and mumbled one "Hi" under her nose.

"And are you coming to the party?" She continued while I was still glaring at her.

"What party?" I asked and Mariah growled.

"It is only for royal moroi. And I know that you are not a moroi." She smirked.

"As you know my mother is the queen and my father is the king, so that makes me a princess. And the part with the moroi, I am half moroi."

"No, you're not. You're just a random dhampir bitch. You are adopted." She yelled at me. I was getting furious.

"Now you'll listen to me, moron. If once again you talk to me like that I will kick your ass. And I mean it!" I said.

She started laughing; she didn't understand me...hah. I was so pissed that I had to do something to stop the crave for a fight. It was stronger than me, sometimes I couldn't control it.

I used my powers. One of the boys flew against to Mariah. They both fell down. She got up and a fire ball appeared in her hand.

My dad was a fire user and my brother too. I could handle her.

Objects from all over the room started to fly towards her. I heard her screams, but I couldn't stop. My brother came to me.

"Stop it Sunny, you'll kill her. Stop it. "He was yelling.

I was still angry, but not that much to continue. I calmed down and took a deep breath. I looked around. Mariah was shaking and she was glaring at me.

"You little bustard. How dare you treat Mariah Zeklos (**A/N: I don't know how the name is spelled, so excuse me if it is spelled wrong**) like that!"She screamed.

"Shut the hell up, Mariah" Chris yelled.

He squeezed my hand, because I was about to hit her, by myself. Chris took me out of the classroom. We went to our house, walking in silence. Well it was silent before we got home.

"How could you?" Chris asked yelling.

"She provoked me. You were there, you heard her!" I yelled back.

"No, don't excuse yourself with me. It was your entire fault, Sunny!"

"I can't believe you are on her side. You're my brother, which means that you have to be on my side, no matter what I did." I sat on the couch. Chris was standing towards me.

"Yes, but that was stupid and childish."

"Hey, Chris, what's going on here?" Asked Mason and looked at me.

"Mase, leave us alone, please. We have to talk about...something." Chris said.

Mason ignored my brother and looked at me.

"Are you sure that you want me to leave?"He asked me.

"I don't...I don't know." I mumbled.

"Then I'll stay." He suggested.

"Come on, Mason, I have to talk to her. She'll be just fine. I'm her brother what can I do her, except yelling." Chris said.

Mason frowned. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to get up from the couch.

"You'll talk with her later." Mason said angrily.

Oh boy, something bad is going to happen. Very, very bad.

"No! She is my sister and we have to talk now." Chris argued. He came closer to us. "And you are going to leave us."

Mason went to him and inches were leaving them apart. Their colorful eyes met in a deathly gaze.

"Listen to me, Chris. It doesn't matter what she did, you know her. She is stubborn, cocky and always looks for fights. If I didn't know that my mother isn't hers, I would say that she is my sister. But this is who she is, let her live."

Mason said and gave me a small smile.

"That's right. She is not YOUR sister. She is my sister and I have to look after her. And today she acted so stupid." Chris almost yelled. "She is such a child."

"I hate you Chris!" I cried. "Go to hell! Oh and take that bitch, Mariah with you!" With those words I ran from the house.

Tears were falling down my cheeks. My heart was crying too. I felt betrayed and lonely. I love my brother. I love him with all my heart, but he no longer existed for me. He chose Mariah instead of me. I hate her...I hate him...I hate them both...

I was sobbing silently near one bench. I got to it and sat. I heard footsteps and a calming voice.

"Don't cry. It's not worth it. You are better; you know...she is just a random bitch."

"She said that to me. And I think that I believe her. I am a bitch. A random bitch with a bustard for a brother." I said through tears.

"No way." Mason sooth me. "You are ten times better than her and I think that you're the most beautiful person known in the whole galaxy. If it helps you to feel better..."

"Yeah, it helps." I said and smiled at him.

He hugged me and I put my head on his chest. It was very comfortable... I was still very upset because of my brother and his betrayal, but Mason was my calming device.

I stopped sobbing and got a half smile on my face.

"Oh, Mase, I love you so much. How am I going to survive without you?" I whispered.

He took those words very deeply and his actions where unpredictable.

He lifted my chin up, so I was looking at his purple eyes. He was watching me with hunger...you know what kind of hunger. Mason brought his lips over mine and he kissed me. And WhAt A kIsS... I didn't think much and I kissed him back. His lips wanted more. His tongue was begging to enter my mouth.

I opened it a little and out tongues met. He tasted like mango, but that's probably because of my lipstick. I LOVE mango **(A/N I really love mango –Lissa)** I love him. But I was the one who broke the kiss. When we were apart my mouth felt empty and my tongue - lonely.

"I'm sorry, Mase, but I..." I wished I could continue, but Mason stopped me.

"No stop. I know what you're about to say, but don't. I don't want to hear it!"

"No, Mason..."

"No! I've got it; Sunny you don't like me like I do. I'm sorry..." He said and he got away from me.

WHAT HAVE I DONE? I wish I could just yell at him "Mason, you sexy dhampir, I love you just like you love me." But it wasn't going to help.

I totally SCREWED everything... I am such an idiotic stupid master of stupidity.

Did you like it? Did you hate it? Are you going to REVIEW it?

**- L&R ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the amazing reviews. They are two but I still like them. Thank you Mindy and Sidney, I'll continue writing. Here's the next chapter…**

Sunny POV

Chapter 2

I have been walking in the forest for several hours. I had to think and there isn't a place, as quiet as the forest.

Mason was secretly in love with me. He was giving me so many clues, but I was kept in my own world. I was so stupid and not understanding. Well if he only knew that I had feelings for him we wouldn't have been in this situation. Now we would have been in a hot make - out session. But unfortunately God hates me. And that is a fact.

My phone was ringing while I was kept, again, in my own word. I finally heard it and took it out of my pocked. The number was unknown for me, but I picked up.

"Hello?" I greeted.

No one talked on the other side...there were just awful screams. Screams of pain. Who was that? Who could call me for something in which pain is involved? My parents would have been a better choice...

I was about to greed again, but someone shouted my name. I recognized the voice.

"Sydney? I asked. She screamed again. I took that as a "yes". "What's going on? Are you ok?"

"Do I sound ok?" She yelled at me.

"No." I mumbled.

"Sunnyyy" she screamed my name. "I'm going into labor! CALL ADRIAN! HURRY!"

Oh My God! The baby is coming...its coming. What am I going to do? WHAT? Oh my...oh my...oh my...

"CALL ADRIAN!" She screamed for the last time and hang up.

I slowed my breathing and tipped my uncle's number. It was ringing for too long and I had to do something else.

I ran as fast as I could. Wow, I was very far from home. I jumped through the door, hitting it in the wall.

"Chris! Mason! Anyone!" I yelled.

My brother and Rosie ran out of the living room and they had worried faces.

"What is going on?" Rosie asked me.

I was talking with her and trying to breath.

"Sydney...baby...COMING!" I said.

Chris came to me and helped me to sit on one chair. He was little depressed.

"Look, Sunny, I am so sorry for those words. I didn't mean that. I love you no matter what you do." He said.

"I am sorry, too. I was very..."Rosie cut me off.

"It's not the time for apologies. Sydney needs us."

Chris and I nodded. In the same moment my mom ran in the room, probably because she heard my screams.

We told her about Sydney and the baby coming and she called my dad, Aunt Rose and Uncle Cowboy. After ten minutes of waiting, they came and we all got in the car. Ivan was with as too and unfortunately...his twin.

The hospital was near school and we were able to go there as fast as we could. Uncle Adrian came one - two minutes after us with a worried face. He was afraid for his wife and child.

I heard screams from the Delivery room after Adrian walked in. Giving birth was not an easy job. But Sydney was strong. She could handle it. I hope so.

My family and I were waiting in the waiting room. The silence was killing me. I almost fell on the ground from boredom, but my dad caught me. He smiled at me and went to my mom, who was very worried.

"How's it going guys?" A voice said happily.

"Uncle Adrian." I smiled and hugged him.

"Hello, Sunshine. What's up?" He smiled back. I glared him. He knew that we were waiting to see the baby from five hours. He was just messing with our patience. "There is someone who wants to meet you all."

The others got up from their seats and we followed Adrian. Sydney was already in a room with a huge bed. There was sweat all over her face and her hair was up in a ponytail. She smiled at us when she saw us walking in.

"Hello everyone. It's nice to see you." She said and her gaze fell on me." Thank you, Sunny. If it wasn't you now I would have been alone. It was hard but thanks to you Adrian came and helped me. I am glad that you answer your phone quickly..." She was cut off by someone who entered the room.

My face light up when I saw the little baby that the nurse was caring. It was so tiny and beautiful. He had a blue blanket and a sweet pale green hat.

"Hello baby." Sydney cooed and took the baby from the nurse. She left the room, leaving us alone.

Adrian looked at his son with proud. The baby was sleeping tightly and his little chest was moving slowly while he was breathing.

"Uncle Adrian? How are you going to call him?" I asked as he took the little boy. The baby moved his hand and opened his eyes. They were so beautiful. They were golden green. The green was pretty dark, but beautiful and the gold was spread around it. Like little paint drops on a green sheet of paper.

"We have a couple of names, but we can't decide. We didn't think that it would be so hard to make a decision." He said and smiled at the baby.

"Well we can help." My mom said.

"Sure. Adrian we can save you a lot of thinking." Aunt Rose continued.

"If you want to help, little dhampir, you're welcome." Adrian said. "So we have three names for boys." Everyone looked at him angrily. Just a second ago he said that they have plenty of names. I guess they thought it was a girl. "Adam, Brian and Carter."

"What about...Peter?"Rosie asked.

"I had a friend named Peter...He was a brad." Adrian said with disgust.

"Adrian! Don't use bad words in front of our son." Sydney said, but little louder than normally. Her son just fell asleep and now he started crying. His screams began to get louder and they were very annoying. I frowned and went to Adrian, who was trying to calm him down.

"Can I hug him?" I asked and turned to ask Sydney with a gaze. She nodded in agreement.

I put a big grin on my face and I opened my arms for the baby. I stretched my hands out for his small body once Adrian gave him to me.

I was moving slowly back and forth to comfort him. It actually worked but not for long. He continued crying.

"Hello baby...Anthony. Please stop crying. I am you're cousin, Sunny." I food as he smiled. He SMILED at Me.

"What was that?" Sydney asked confused. She was talking about the name I gave to her son. When I said it I was whispering, so no one heard me.

"Nothing. I told him who I am." I mumbled.

"Sunny, you know what I'm talking about. The name." Sydney frowned.

"What name? I said only my name." The baby opened his eyes again and looked at me curiously. I touched his small hand and he caught my finger. So cute.

"I heard the name that you said. He liked it too, please say it again. Out loud, don't mumble." Sydney said and smiled at Adrian, who was as curious as everyone else.

"Ok. I was thinking about... Anthony." I said shyly.

The baby smiled again. He was so cute

The nurse came in the room, before everybody's comments. She was asking about the name of the baby.

"We just stopped on one." Adrian said. "His full name is Anthony Harrison Sage - Ivashkov." He grin grew when he finished the name. They chose my suggestion. Yay!

When the nurse left, this time with Anthony, we all started laughing.

"You chose my name" I said as I hugged Adrian and Sydney.

"Well, yours was the best. And most important he loved the name. He even smiled when you said it for the first time."

Two days later was the grand moving. Anthony and Sydney were going to live with us it the house. Adrian was preparing a room for Anthony from almost six months. The color of the walls was pale green with pictures of animals and plants. It was like a jungle. His crib was white with a speaker near the legs where he could listen to songs before he falls asleep. I bought him the white puppy from the movie "Bolt" for a present.

Anthony was a very quite baby, but when he wants something or someone you can't stop him from screaming and crying.

Anyway after all this happened I really had to talk with Mason. He was avoiding me all the time. He doesn't want to speak with me, stay with me or even look at me. It was depressing.

One day we were having a practice. He was in the corner of the gym and he was stretching. I ran a couple of laps and then I went to him. His gaze was on the wall.

"Hey, Mase, this wall seems to be pretty interesting. Can I stay with you and watch?" I said and sat near him. But not too close.

He saw me and growled. Mason stood up and ran outside.

Ohhgghh, God. Help me, just a little bit. God heard my begging and helped me to find my one and only love.

Mason was sitting on the bench were our first kiss was. He was looking at the ground, like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Mase, we have to talk." I said and sat next to him.

"I don't want to talk." He said, but he didn't run again.

"No we have to. That was a..." I was cut off by Mason.

"Sunny, don't say it. I know!" He almost yelled at me.

"Are going to shut up and actually listen to me." I said with anger.

"No. I won't listen to..."

"Mason Ashford Hathaway - Belikov I love you. I love your smile. I love your personality. I love your lips and..."

He got closer to me and touched my lips with his, slightly. But I had to do something more. I kissed him back, but harder. He reacted fast and he pulled me in his lap. I thought that he was looking forward for this moment. His tongue was on my bottom lip and it was pleading for entrance. I opened my mouth and our tongues met.

After ten minutes we finally had the strength to break away.

"I waited for this moment for so long. It was killing me from the inside out." Mason said while he was trying to catch a breath.

"Why didn't you say something? I was in love with you since kindergarten." I said. "We could save ourselves a lot a worries."

He nodded and smiled, he licked his lips.

"I taste mango. Really? Mango lipstick" he smirked. I giggled. He knew that I love mango.

"Did you like it?" I asked curiously.

"I don't care. I will want your lips with every flavor." Aww. I kissed him slightly. "So what do we do now?"

"First of all don't tell anyone." I said and he looked me with shock. "Yeah, I don't want people staring at us. And second I don't want to hear the bird and bee talk. My dad is crazy about that stuff." Mason started laughing. It wasn't funny at all.

Then we decided to go back home. We were walking hand by hand, until we reached the front door. I had to look after Anthony while Sydney and Adrian were going on a date. And before you say something, they are young and they have the right to live. I love Anthony and I'm glad that Sydney asked me to look after him. Besides, he us just a few weeks old, he just eats and sleeps. And the sleeping is the main part. So when I watch him I just watch films while he is sleeping.

**Did you like it? Did you hate it? Are you going to REVIEW it?**

**- L&R ;)**


	4. AN

**Hey, guys. I am sooo sorry that I haven't updated lately but I had some test and I had to study for them. :[ But now I am writing the next chapter and I can assure you that IT will be HUGE. Until now it is 5000 words :] :] :] I am sorry again! Don't hate me…**

**Oh, I want to tell you that I am very disappointed because I have just three reviews and one of them is very…I just hate it! But if you really, really like my story just post just one (: That will be enough. Thanks…**

**-L&R ;)**


	5. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry again about the chapter :( but I finally have it. I had many readers on the last chap and I hope that this chap will make you to give me some REVIEWS. Enjoy**

Chapter 3

I'd got used to my new life. With Mason and Anthony it was a lot of fun. I still didn't want to tell anyone about Mase and me. It was pretty hard, though. Mason couldn't stand next to me without grabbing my hand or hugging me with passion. It was little wired for people who didn't know the truth.

Anthony was now almost two months old and he was very funny when he was trying to hug someone.

The following weekend we were going to Mariah's party, even though it wasn't exactly hers. It was thrown by Lilliana Tarus and she was my friend. A distant one but still a friend. I asked her who was going to come. And her answer was "Everyone".

Monday was fine. There were no fights, no yelling or killing. Just the same old story. Tuesday was also very boring. Wednesday was not that boring. I had some problems with one of the teachers. His name was Stan Alto. When my mom was younger she had classes with him.

I was sitting with Rosie and we were talking about the party. We were rather excited about it. It was going to be huge.

Guardian Alto was introducing himself to the class, but no one was actually listening. I caught some words from his "Bio", but they are too long, so I'll tell you the short version.

He got a charge after my mom became a queen and he got back to his homeland which is Portland. But unfortunately there was a strigoi attack and the moroi died from blood-lost. And now he will be our new teacher until graduation. Then I stopped listening to him and turned my attention to Rosie.

"I heard that she was preparing this party since last September. It is going to be fantastic." Rosie giggled.

"What was that for?" I asked curiously.

She was staring at a boy, with black hair and pale green eyes. His smile was so beautiful. His gaze fell on us and he smiled wider.

"Oh, I see. Someone's in looove." I teased her by dragging the "o".

"No I'm not! Besides you don't have the right to tell me what to feel. You don't even have a boyfriend."

"That's not..." I stopped a moment before I said the truth. "YES. I'm no one. No rights, no speaking, no boyfriends."

But I said that too loud and the teacher turned. He walked to our desk and clapped sarcastically. O-o-o.

"Hello ladies. Can you tell us what's so funny?" Guardian Alto asked.

"Well, it's nothing important. It was just a laugh. Chill" I said and grinned.

"No, I won't CHILL. Chilling won't protect the moroi! You have to listen and do whatever the teacher says, in this case ME!"

"I don't have to protect them. I have to be protected; I am one of a kind." I said.

"Oh, yeah. Well I don't think so! You are just a spoiled little girl which wants attention. Nothing else." He snapped at me.

Does he know who am I? I don't have to protect anyone. I'm in this class, because my mom thought that it was going to be good for a young dhampir.

Anyway I wasn't going to fight or kill when I grow up. I was going to have guardians and I was going to be protected.

"You're just like your mother. Always trying to piss the teacher. Well this won't work, Hathaway!" Guardian Alto said

"Wait what?" I asked confused. He rolled his eyes at me. "I am not Hathaway! And I never will be."

I looked at Mason. His eyes were telling me something else. It was the 'will-see-about-that' look.

"Don't mess with me. I see the same attitude like hers. You are Hathaway for sure!"

"No I am not! My name is Sunny Dragomir and Mason, over there, is the real Hathaway!" I yelled pissed.

"Dragomir, huh. I don't believe you. Queen Dragomir is married with king Ozera and they both are moroi. So you are lying!"

I was shaking from anger. Rosie was trying to calm me down, but my nerves are not very strong. I saw Chris getting up from his chair and coming towards me. Not good.

"I am 100% sure that I am a Dragomir. Like my sister and brother. And we are triplets. If I am not a Dragomir they are not, too." I said while grabbing my bro's hand and squeezing it, hard.

Stan started to laugh. Like I was truly lying him.

"Can you please stop laughing? This is not something that you have to laugh about." Chris said. He is really my mother's son. Wise in strange situations.

"And may I ask who are you to tell my when and for what to laugh?" Stan asked with a frown.

"Chris Dragomir!" He said and now he was the one who was shaking.

"Whoa, we found another Dragomir. Are there more?" Stan exclaimed.

Rosie pulled her hand up. Stan started laughing again. I was tired with all that laughing. One of the maps near the door flew to Stan and he fell on the floor.

"Who did that?! Stan yelled and looked around. No one answered. "Answer my question!"

"Sunny, stop please. Sunshine I know that you're better than this. Stop." Chris was whispering in my ear. Again and again. Until I calmed down.

"Well guardian Alto, if you don't believe me I can call my mom and she will be here in no time. In fact you are lucky because she is at the academy, right now." I said with a cool voice.

"Sure. I want to meet your mother, which thinks that she is the queen." He said. Unbelievable! He is still thinking that I am lying. Ahhhhhh!

I pulled my phone from my pocket and sent an SMS to my mom.

_From Honey:_

_Mommy can you come to classroom No 206? I need some help from you._

_LU ~S ;)_

After a couple of minutes I had an answer.

_From Mom:_

_I'll be there Hun._

_LU2~mom_

"She'll be here soon. Hope you like the surprise!" I said with the most bitchy tone I could make.

~~~~~~Ten minutes of boredom~~~~~~

There was a knock on the door. Stan said "come in" and sat on his chair.

My mom entered the room, searching for me. I smiled when her gaze fell on me.

"Oh, queen Dragomir what are you doing at the academy?" Stan asked making a bow.

But the queen didn't answer and ran straight to me. She hugged my tight.

"Honey, are you ok? What do you need me for?"Mom said worried.

"It is nothing to worry about. Guardian Alto was just been rude with me and Chris." I said with a 'disappointed' voice. I was almost losing the will not to burst out laughing.

"Hello Stan, it is nice to see you again. What is my daughter talking about?" She said with a queenly voice. When I was in trouble she used that voice.

"She is your daughter? I thought that you are married with Lord Ozera?" He said, little scared from her (mom rocks).

"I am and she is Christian's daughter. Like Rosie and Chris."

"But she is a dhampir! Moroi + moroi doesn't make a dhampir. So you cheated on the King?" Oh boy, he is so going to get it! Dreams really come true.

"No I didn't! Don't dare talking to me like that. I may be you student before, but now I am the queen and you have to talk with me like one. Sunny is Christian's child. She is just little strange. All of our kids are! You don't have the right to judge, guardian Alto!" My mom snapped at him. I love her so much!

After one hour of "I am so sorry" or "Will you forgive me" and "Please take my sorrys", we got back home. The rest of the night we all laughed and Stan and Aunt Rose told us stories about him, when she was young. Now after these stories I know why he thought I was a Hathaway. We were very alike with Auntie Rose.

Then on Thursday and Friday it was boring again. What is going on with this school?

*********Saturday morning*********

Thank God that it is finally Saturday. I was afraid that it will never come. Sweet, sweet weekend. I love it so much. No school, no homework or practices, no Stan!

I woke up, feeling little dizzy. I opened my eyes to see the most beautiful creature in the world smiling at me.

"Good morning, beautiful. How did you sleep?" He asked me.

"It doesn't matter when I see you in the morning, my day gets better." I said.

Mason layed next to me and I hugged him. My head was on his chest and his arms were wrapped around me.

"We sound like an old couple from the 80's." I giggled and Mason smiled.

"That is true, my love." He said and we both burst out laughing. It was fun.

We stayed like that for over an hour. I almost fell asleep, but Mase woke me up with a kiss.

"We have to get up or my mom will come and she will freak out when she sees us like this."He said and kissed my forehead.

I got up from the bed and Mason wolf whistled. I looked in the mirror. I was sleeping only with a bra and my favorite bunny undies (they had a bunny tail on the back).

"If you weren't mine I would be so fuckin jealous!" My boyfriend undercover said.

"I think so! Don't worry, Mase, I am all yours!" I said through laughter.

He also got up and it was my turn to whistle. He was wearing only boxers. His body was muscular and strong, like every dhampir. My eyes were going to pop out. So gorgeous!

We got dressed and we went to the kitchen to eat something. Mom and dad were still asleep, Aunt Rose, Mia and Uncle Eddie too. Uncle Dimka was making pancakes, while Ivan and Tayler were playing with Anthony and Sophie.

"No no no, no cheat, Taylol." Sophie said to her brother. They were playing Monopoly and Taylor just took a one hundred dollar bill from "the bank".

Anthony was playing with a teddy bear and when he saw me he screamed as loud as he could.

"Hello, baby. How's my good boy?" I cooed to him. I picked him up and he wrapped his tiny arms around my neck.

"He was crying a moment ago and now he's laughing?" Ivan asked unbelieving.

"What can I say, he loves me." I giggled.

"But not too much..." Mason mumbled under his breath. I rolled my eyes. He is jealous from a baby.

"Е, моя милая, как ты спала?" Uncle Dimka asked in Russian. (So, my dear, how did you sleep).

"Очень хорошо." I answered. (Pretty good). When I was five uncle Dimka started teaching me Russian and now I talk it like my native language. Mason and Ivan never understood it. That know some words but they pronouns them terrible. And they have the Russian blood...

"Can you please talk human language. We want to take place in the conversion, too." Mason growled.

"We are talking in a human language, son. If you want to talk with us just learn my native language." Dimka laughed.

I yawned and Mason came to me. He hugged me from the back and whispered in my ear.

"Can you come upstairs? I need you, badly. I need your wonderful lips on mine, your body over mine..."

I couldn't resist and giggled. The baby in my hands smiled when he heard me.

"Are you ready for me?" I whispered back. Someone cleared his/her trout and we separated instantly.

I sat on the couch with Anthony in my lap. He was playing with one of my curls. My hair was usually straight (I took it from my father), but I love curls. Rosie is curly, but she wants to have a straight hair like mine. Total misunderstanding.

Then Sophie came to us and watched some cartoons. I was almost asleep when Anthony put my finger in his mouth. He started sucking it like it was his bottle with milk.

"Uncle Dimka, I think Anthony is hungry." I said and patted Anthony's head. He was sleeping, but his sleeping is very light. Every noise wakes him up. That's why his room is sound-proofed.

I got up and went to Tayler. He had experience with small children.

"Tay, can you please watch Anthony for a second? I have to make his breakfast." I asked.

"Umm...sure. I would love to help you." He answered and I passed him the sleeping baby.

I turned around and waved to Mason. He smiled at me, but instantly frowned. I looked at him curiously. He pointed something beside me. When I turned to face Tayler I saw Anthony with wide opened eyes. His lower lip trembled, as if on the verge of tears. From the corner of his eye a tear rolled down. This was the calm before the storm. In the next moment a horrible scream filled the house. I ran to him and hugged him tight. Anthony's tiny body was shaking and his hands were trying to keep me close to him.

"What happened, sweetie? What did Tayler do to you?" I asked and kissed his cheek.

"What? I didn't do anything. I was just hugging him." Tayler exclaimed.

"I am just kidding you, Tay. I am trying to smooth him." I said calmly.

"And it is working." Ivan said.

Anthony was already sleeping on my shoulder. His chest was moving slowly. He was soo cute.

"I am going to take him to..." I started but fast steps cut me off.

"What the hell happened?" Auntie Rose asked. She had her silver stake in her hand, as well as Uncle Eddie and Dimka (he went to sleep after he finished with the pancakes).

"Ummm...Anthony was crying." I said.

"Oh, baby. Come to mommy." Sydney said and stretched her arms. I passed Anthony to her.

"Seriously? I left my beauty sleep for this? Sunny, I think that you have to smooth Anthony outside." Aunt Mia said and Uncle Eddie chuckled, and then kissed her cheek.

After one hour everyone was full and we decided to do stuff by ourselves. Well not exactly ourselves, we were pared. Auntie Rose was doing something with Uncle Dimka. Aunt Mia and Uncle Eddie, Adrian and Sydney, Mom and Dad, too. Ohh, I get sick when I think about it...Ewww, gross.

Sophie and her brother continued their Monopoly game, Ivan was bored and he went to find Lilliana (they become a couple a month ago and that's why I am allowed to go to the party). Mason and I went to his room and we chose to watch a movie. Because his TV is a lot bigger than mine. The movie was called "Oz: the mighty and the wonderful". It was pretty boring in the beginning, but it become a lot better near the end. Not that I was paying attention.

"I love you, Sunny. So much." Mason said and hugged my tighter.

We were laying on his bed. I was in his embrace and his fingers were maintained in my hair.

"Well you love me now. But after this you will adore me." I said with a cocky grin on my face.

"What can you do, missy?" He smirked.

I got up slowly and sat on his lap. He was still smirking. My hands touched his chest and I dragged them down to his man spot. But I stopped little before it. I was a big teaser.

His hands went on my hips and his mouth landed on mine. I felt his tongue on my lips, but this time he has to pay if he wants to enter. He found out that and smiled at me.

"We both know that you're not dirty enough to do this." Mason said with lust.

"We'll change that." I whispered in his ear.

My lips went over his in a breath taking kiss. This time my tongue was begging for entrance. Mason opened his mouth (sucker) and our tongues met. They fought for dominance, but I let him to win. He was happy about that. I was slightly moving my hips, while his excitement was growing. You know what I mean. Mhm...

One of his hands slid under my shirt, than the other one. My hands were around his neck.

"Oh, I need you, Sunny. So badly." Mason said breathless. He was begging me for this from over two weeks but I was little scared and I always said no. I told him that when the right moment comes I was going to tell him.

"Mason, can I tell you something?" I said with a weepy tone.

"What? What did I do?" He said worried.

"It...it's not you. The problem is in me. The truth is that I am little scared. I know that it is going to hurt...and..."

"Don't worry. I won't do anything. You know that I will wait for you, when the time comes..." He kissed my neck and helped me to lay next to him.

I closed my eyes and fell in a peaceful sleep. My dreams were blurry and I don't actually remember them. I was dreaming shot a talking pineapple when someone shacked my shoulder.

"Come on, sleeping beauty. We have a party to go to."

Mason was looking me with a smile. His brown hair was a total mess. Not that it is not usually that way.

"Are you sure that you're not a dream?" I said and stood up.

"I think about you the same way every day I wake up next to you."

"Holy hell. I have only three hours. I have to take a shower, dress up; Rose has to make my hair..." Mase cut me off.

"Can I help?"

"With my hair? Wow, Mase, I didn't know that you like those kind of stuff."

"Not with the hair, with the shower."

I smirked. That was my chance of teasing him.

"I...I don't know, Mase. I think that you don't want to see me necked. It is a hideous view."

"So that is a no?"

"No silly it was a YES." I screamed from happiness.

I put off my shirt and jeans. Mason was looking my butt, while I was watching him from the mirror.

"You can stop staring; you will get it someday." I chuckled.

I unclasped my bra and throw it aside. Masons eyes were going to pop out. He was looking at the mirror with jealousy. He was cursing under his breath, but I still could hear him. When I was completely necked, I walked towards Mason and gave him a better view.

"Do you want help?" I asked and put my hands on my hips.

He nodded. I caught the end of his shirt and pulled up. He had huge muscles and he looked like a 20 year old man, no 16 year old teenager.

"I love what I see." I said with lust.

He chuckled and undressed the rest of his clothes. He made a bow and I walked to the bathroom. I started the shower and cold water covered my body. I don't know way but I love freezing water, the hot one gives me a headache. I felt strong send slit onto my waist. Mason kissed my neck and I moaned in pleasure. I was still turned on. He left a lot of butterfly kisses down my spine, while I was washing my hair.

"Mmm...Shower with bonus, I like it." I moaned.

Mason came in front of me and licked my lips. His tongue was like drawing on them. Oh my god, he is so perfect.

The rest of the shower went in a different way. He stopped begging me and helped me with washing my hair.

Then we broke apart from each other. I was in my room and he was in his. I forbid Mason to come in because I wanted to be a surprise.

I chose to wear a white strapless dress which was falling down to my knee pleated. It was shorter in the front. My hair was a total mess and I pleaded Rosie to help me. She was going to make my hair with curls and then put it in a side ponytail. That was my hairstyle. I was wearing high heels, but if you ask me they are medieval torture tools. And I was thinking that way because I hate heels. If there is a fight you can't run or fight along, you just have to stay still and don't fall.

"Ro, I hate heels. Can't I just wear my sandals?" I mumbled.

"You want to be pretty right?" I nodded."So you have to wear them. They finish your look." My sister exclaimed.

Her hair was straight and falling down her back. She was wearing a baby blue colored skirt with a white top. She had a necklace with her name on it and roses around. Her favorite flower is the rose. She destroys the basic principal of the women with the name Rose: Never like the flower from your name.

My favorite flower is a Lily. Especially the golden once. Sydney has one on her cheek but it is barely seen.

Now I had a golden Lily maintained in my hair. When I was finally ready it was half past six. Mason, Chris, Ivan and Tayler were waiting us in the living room. We earned a lot of "WOWs" from them. They were all in white, like me, with all kinds of flowers in their hands.

The party is in a club (it is outside of the academy, but don't tell our parents) called "The White" ( **A/N In my country there is a real club called "The White" ;)**) and you have to wear white to go there. Lilly's party was called "Club Dancing Flowers" because we were in a club, we were dancing and we had to wear our symbol flower.

Like the girl wears her favorite one and the other boys have to buy a random flower and then the couples are pared.

Unfortunately Mason wasn't holding a Lily, he was holding and orchid.

"Look what we have here. A Lily girl." Tay smirked next to me.

"So what? My favorite is Lily."

"I am holding a Lily." He said with the "obviously" tone.

"And we are pared?" I asked.

"Yes. You're mine for the whole night, dolly." He whispered in my ear. When I was seven Taylor thought that the nickname "Dolly" suits me and he started teasing me that way. I wasn't looking like a doll. My mom just loved dressing me with dresses and she was making me two ponytails. I was so cute and probably doll alike.

"Mum...I am yours, Drac." I had to make him suffer and I chose to name him "Drac", because he is a vampire and Dracula is the first known vampire.

"Ha ha, so funny, Sunny." Drac said with sarcasm.

My mother checked us twice, than Auntie Rose said to be careful and Dimka wished us luck. My dad told me not to get too drunk as well as the others.

We walked in silence through the forest I walked near Mason and whispered in his ear.

"Mase, I am sorry. I forgot to tell you my flower."

"It is not a global problem. Until Tayler does something stupid I will be calm." He said through his teeth.

"Remember, Drac can't do things with me like you could. Do you remember the shower? Do you remember the things before it?"

A small smile appeared on his lips. The lips that I wanted to kiss right now. Those beautiful lips.

"Are you thinking what I am thinking?" I asked with a smirk.

"No. Those were dirty thoughts." He said.

"Oh, how could you? You are thinking for another woman while you are with me?" I said with a fake hurt. I sounded like a character from a soup opera.

"Shhhh, Sunny. They will hear us." Mason gasped.

I giggled and left him to find Drac. He was standing next to Rosie and they were talking about something.

"Hey guys. Why are you having fun without me?" I asked and caught one of Drac's hands. He looked at me with amusement.

"You were talking with Mason and we had to do something." He answered.

I sow the club and screamed from excitement. The building was from glass and we were able to see the people in it. They were crazy dancing (**A/N that's for you Mims ;) my friend invented the 'crazy dancing' that is when you jump and shake uncontrollably, it is kind of fun**) and the DJ was taking requests.

We walked in and everybody looked at us. We were very interesting for them. Well, we are interesting. The mighty triplets, the creepy twins and the Sky diver. These are our nicknames for the others. But we hate them. We are not very talkative, but when we go to parties' people try to drive our attention to them. Maybe because my mom was the queen or Mason's and Ivan's parents are the badass Rose Hathaway and the Russian god Dimitri Belikov.

"Hi. I was wondering when you were going to come." Lilly said and kissed Ivan. We smiled to her and she told us to do whatever we want. And that is what we did.

The other guys went to search for their flower mate. I wanted to dance and pulled Taylor with me.

"Are you sure that you want to dance with me on this song? It's kinda slow." He said and I placed one of my hands on his shoulder. I felt his shivers.

"You are my flower mate, right?" He nodded. "So I have to spend the night with you."

He gave me a devilish smile. I was little scared from him, but we continued dancing.

"You are a good dancer." Taylor said and he leaned me back like a real dancer.

The music stopped and Dracula made a bow. I grinned at him.

"Yeah, I know. I am learning from the best." I kissed his cheek and waited for his reaction. But there wasn't anything disturbing. For now.

After half an hour crazy dancing, drinking and chatting I was tired and very drunk. I took another drink from the bar and looked around. Chris was chatting with Blanely Badica, a very hot chat. Their lips were almost together. Ivan was kissing with Lilly on one of the sofas. And Rosie was talking with the handsome boy from Stan's class. I was wondering what were they talking about and decided to find out.

"How are you guys?" I asked with a drunken voice.

Rosie looked at me worried. We all know that alcohol doesn't tolerate me.

"Tell me that this is your second drink and you'll stop drinking after it." She said.

"This is my second drink and I will stop drinking after it." I said with a sheepish smile.

"That is a huge lie. I know that this is at least your tenth one."

"Why did you ask me it the first place when you know the answer." I growled.

She hit her forehead with her palm and grunted. The boy was just looking at us with confusion. I decided to give him my attention.

"Hello. My name is Sunny. And you are sexy." I said. I was really drunk.

"Um...thanks, I think. I am Elijah Ivashkov. Nice to meet you." He got his hand up and I shacked it.

Hmm, Ivashkov. Is he related to Adrian? He seems pretty familiar.

"Are you somehow...I don't know, related to Adrian Ivashkov?" I asked seriously.

"No, but you know that the whole Ivashkov family has many members. I am one of them." Elijah said not very confident.

I nodded and left Rosie to play with her toy, because he was, obviously, in love with her. I continued my drunk walk, but I had to go through the dancing crowd. And that was hard. We were too many and the club was too small. I had finished my drink and left my glass on one of the tables. Some girls were dancing on it and they caught my hand and pulled me up, so I could join them. And I danced, a lot. When I heard the song "In the shadows" I started singing.

_I've been watching, I've been waiting _

_In the shadows for my time _

_I've been searching, I've been _

_Living for tomorrow all my live._

I was jumping and singing and I was looking around the crowd. I sow Rosie, dancing with Elijah, Chris was fast asleep on that Badica girl's lap, Ivan was chatting with Lilly, I didn't see Taylor and Mason was kissing with Mariah. WHAT? HE WAS KISSING MARIAH?! What the fuck? I am so going to rip her head off.

I jumped from the table, using my power. The whole club was shaking from my power steps (A/N **this is when she uses her power to step angrily**). All the people were looking and me, even the music stopped. Mason and the slut were already apart and they were shaking from fear.

"Get the hell out of here" I yelled towards Mariah.

"Make me, bitch." She smirked.

"Be careful what you wish for!" I warned her. I moved my hand and Mariah crashed in the window and out of the building.

"Sunny...I..." Mason tried to explain.

"Keep it for yourself, dunce." I yelled in his face and run out.

I was crying. My heart was broken to pieces. I knew that someday I was going to feel something like that, but this is too soon.

I passed my house, but because I didn't want my parents asking me a dozen of questions, I continued to run. I slowed pace until I entered the woods. But because of the fucking high heels I couldn't step normally. One of the heels fell into a crevasse and stuck. I pulled my leg a little harder and it broke. I fell off and landed on my thigh. I cried silently and tried to get off the ground, but generally speaking I didn't want to get up. So I continued to sit there and look at the nothing.

"This is not the most appropriate place for such a beautiful girl, especially when it is in such a sexy dress."

The voice was familiar but I couldn't tell for sure who it was. Until I saw his face and found put that it was Tayler.

"What are doing here? You should be to the party and have fun like everybody else." I wiped my tears and looked at him. He was studding my face.

One of his hands came to my face and pushed a curl that prevented him from looking at me.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

I nodded and lowered my head.

"I am fine. Umm...I will survive, somehow." I said quietly.

"What happened there? Do you want to talk?" He asked with concern in his voice. I shook my head and started to sob.

He pulled me in his arms. But I didn't move back and I snuggled more. He felt it and tightened his grip around me.

"Dolly, do you want to go home?" Tayler asked me.

"Is Mason going to be there?" He nodded. "Then no."

"Come on we are going to take the back door. We well hide in my room."

His room, huh? Well I have nothing to loose...

We were walking in silence, hand by hand. When we reached the house there was yelling and footsteps from inside the house. I was scared, a little bit, but Tay smoothed me by rubbing my hand.

"So this is your room." I said and looked around. "Last time you kicked me from here, because I was using your laptop and I found my pictures in it."

I turned around to face him, but he was too close. Our lips met. I thought that I was going to make a step back but I didn't. I returned his kiss. I opened my mouth and his tongue came in. Mine met his and they were dancing in my mouth. While we were kissing his hands were all over me. One of them slit under my dress and touched my thigh. I smiled against his mouth. In the next moment we were laying on the bed and I was over him. Tayler's shirt was missing and my dress was unzipped. I smiled at him and pulled it up. I wasn't wearing a bra and Tayler was staring at me.

"Enjoying the view?" I asked and he nodded. I giggled. He pushed his jeans down and we both were almost necked. When the last peace of clothing fell from our bodies we did it. It ached a little, but it was worth it. The pleasure that it brought me was...wonderful.

I still can't believe that my first time was with Tayler, but the truth is that I was thinking about Mason the whole time. And this is the perfect punishment for him. He deserves it.

**WOW, 5736 words. This is my longest chapter. I hope you like it. Thanks for the reviews, but I am a bitch and I want more. **

**I want to tell you that I won't be writing any time soon, because I am going to a green school with my class (that includes Rose) and I can't take my laptop there. And finally...Rose and I are making a film based on the Vampire academy novels. It is not ready yet, but when we post it on YouTube, we will put a link at our profile, please watch. It is going to be a short version and we will play the main roles with our classmates. So thank you for everything.**

**- L&R ;)**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the vampire academy characters, but I own the triplets, the twins, Tayler, Sophie, Anthony, Elijah and everybody's powers. Pwease read and review...

"Sunny. Wake up." I heard a voice near my head.

I opened my eyes and saw a familiar face. Mason was sitting on my bed and his hand was holding mine.

"Hello. Wassup?" He asked.

I was still sleepy and I wasn't using my whole mind. I smiled at him and he had that half confused, half happy expression. I started to remember some moments but they were all with Mason. And he was very handsome at those moments.

"Um...Hey. I want to sleep. Can I sleep some more?" I asked and covered my head with the covers.

I felt his hand on my back and his lips on my cheek (throught the covers). I giggled and reached to kiss him. But then realisation hit me.

"You...you were kissing her...Mariah!" I was talking with difficulty because of the huge hangover I had.

Mason was going to say something, but I cut him of.

"How could you? I was in love with you...and I was about to say yes...ugh I was so stupid to trust you. And I was sure that you loved me too..."

"I still love you. You are the love of my life...And that...Mariah stuck to me. Her flower was the orchid and I had to dance with her." Mason replied.

"Yes, dance with her, not kissing her, idiot." I yelled. (I love my sound-proof walls)

"You don't understand! She kissed me, I was trying to get away from her." He exclaimed.

"Yeah, sure. Well guess what, you won't get away when your tongue is in her trout."

"Sunny, I was..."

"Shut up! I don't care, keep it for yourself!" I screamed at run out of the room.

I said that I won't cry for him. I was going to be strong. But I couldn't control my tears. They were falling down my cheeks while I was running. Someone called my name once or twice, before I stopped.

"Thank god, you stopped. I am running behind you from 10 minutes." Elijah said with a sight of relief. He looked at me and narrowed his eyes. "What is going on? Why are you crying?"

I wiped my eyes and I sad on a bench. He sad next to me and smiled.

"Um...it's nothing. I had a bad morning. I'll be ok." I replied.

"You don't look like you're ok. Don't worry you can tell me, I won't tell anyone. And the main reason is that I know only you and your sister." Elijah laughed slightly.

"I had a problem with my boyfriend." I said and lowered my head.

"I thought that you are alone."

"Well on theory I am alone, but practically, I have. We both wanted to keep it as a secret. And you are the only person that knows now. Don't tell anyone, understood?" I looked him seriously.

"Yes, sir!" He laughed. I giggled and hugged him with one hand.

"Yeah. Thanks for this. I needed to talk to someone."

"No problem. Now let's stop talking about relationships, because I suck with them" Elijah stood up and pulled me by my hand.

We talked for hours. We told eachother so many stuff about our lives, hobbies, dreams. But I never learned who were his parents. When I asked him he changed the task. Maybe he hasn't have. But he is an Ivashkov, he has to have. Oh it doesn't matter, he is a great person. And he likes my sister, a lot.

"After all this talking, I still don't know who are your parents." I said.

"Um...I don't want to talk about them. They are..." He looked at the ground.

"Oh come on. It can't be that bad..."

"TatianaIvashkovandAmbrosePrice." He said it so fast that my ears started buzzing.

"What? I didn't get even a word." I patted my head.

"If I say it slow...do you promise that you won't tell anyone?" Elijah looked me in the eyes. I nodded and cought his shaking hand. "My parents...are...um... Tatiana Ivashkov and Ambrose Price."

My jaw dropped as he said those words.

He...he was...Adrian's uncle? What the hell is going on here? I am in a comedy show, right? First Mason and now Tatiana's child? Too much for one day. I was waiting someone to show in front if me and shout: "Congratulations you were pranked."

But eventuality no one showed and I had to say something. My mouth was opened, but my words were glued to my trout.

"Please say something! Sunny, this is killing me..." Elijah growled.

"Something..." I whispered.

"Ugh...you know what I mean. Are you surprised?"

"Mhm...Not a good surprise." I said and continued blinking.

"Ok...Let's just go home. I'll help you to go to yours, because I don't think that you'll manage to get there without falling." He laughed as I nodded.

My house was full of backpacks and tents and every person was wearing a strange outfit. I looked at Elijah, but shook his head. I was about to say something to Rosie, but she ran to the other direction. Then I tried the same thing with Chris, Ivan and my dad, but the passed me like a "Stop" sign (A/N In my country no one stops on a "Stop" sign). Then I had no other options.

"STOP FOR A SECOND, PEOPLE. TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON!" I yelled frantically.

Everyone immediately looked me angrily. I was wasting their precious time. My mom waved to everyone and they continued their jobs.

"Why are you yelling sweetheart? I thought that you are still sleeping...well that's what Mason said." She lowered her voice.

"Aha and where the hell are you going?" I asked not caring about the language. My mom swallowed my quote and sight.

"We are going camping and you are coming with us." She smiled sheepishly, but she couldn't stop my screams.

"NOOOO!"

I hate camping as long as I remember. My dad loved camping, but when a bear attacked us I stopped wanting to go. I hate the mosquitos and flees and every kind of bugs. They are so gross.

"Oh my gosh, Sunny!You have huge lungs!" Elijah exclaimed. My mom smiled at him.

"Hello I am..." She started but he cut her off very fast.

"Queen Vasilisa Reah Sabina Dragomir - Ozera. Became queen at the age of eighteen using her sister Jillian Emilly Mastrano Dragomir as a quorum. Married to Christian Luca Ozera - Dragomir on the sixth of July. Has triplets with huge names, born on the ninth of July...Best friend with Rosemarie Ann Hathaway, married to Dimitri Belikov, two badass guardians... And one of the most beautiful women I've ever seen in my life." He ended up out of breath, because all of these words were told in sixty seconds.

"Um...ookk. I guess you know who am I. And who are you? " My mom asked.

"Elijah Alek Ivashkov." He made a bow.

"OMG...Elijah, you have to start with a new hobbie. My mom's life is not the most interesting thing, believe me I know." I grunted and I jumped on the couch. It made a funny noise and I giggled.

"Elijah, we are going to a camp near here...Do you want to come with us?" The queen said and rolled her eyes at me. I smiled evilly and turned on the tv.

"Oh yes. Yea. I'd love to. Thank you, your majesty, it will be a great honour. Thank you." He was going t fly away from excitement.

I am so sorry that this chap is soo short :( but I was in a hurry and I wrote it ok the bus. The road was bumpy so it my contain some mistakes. I am sorry again.

- L&R ;)


	7. Chapter 6

**Here is the new chapter. I am sorry that I stopped writing for a while but I was on a green school and I was trying to make a film with my friend, but we are too...we get distracted very easily, so the film was a BIG failure. But we will continue writing here. **

**And I need your help. After all of this disentanglement I don't have any ideas how to move forward, so I am asking you. Please write a review and say how do you want to continue "Next Generation". You can write everything, except dirty stuff (well it can contain a little bit dirty, but not too much XD) and I will try to put all of your ideas in the next chapters. **

**This was the last idea I had, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the vampire academy characters, but I own the triplets, the twins, Tyler, Sophie, Anthony, Elijah and everybody's powers. Pwease read and review...**

Chapter 5

Traveling with a minivan is not a good idea. Moreover when you have many children. And I mean MANY.

We were all on the road. Our whole family was packed in three minivans. And you will ask why three, when my mom is the queen? And I have the perfect answer. My Mom Is Insane! She thinks that we can be more like a big family when we travel like this. But my body was bended on sixteen parts. 'Cause we were too many monkeys on one branch.

"Who was the genius who thought of this stupid idea?" I growled behind Mason. (Yeah I was sitting behind him, my luck sucks)

Uncle Dimka laughed, but didn't answer. I grunted and smiled to Anthony, who was in my embrace. He was also smiling, but not to me. His new favorite was Elijah. And I can admit, I was a bit jealous. Anthony was my baby!

"Elijah, will you stop smiling to my baby? I am his favorite, he is mine." I muttered.

"No! And I'll take him..." He said and took the baby. "Thanks."

I opened my mouth to argue but Tyler shut it with his hand. I licked it playfully and he smiled. But no one, except us, saw that. And I was thankful.

Mason was shooting me death glares all the way to the camp and I was already sick if them.

"Will you stop with this?" I asked in his ear.

Our car contained Mason, Tyler, Anthony, Elijah, Me, Chris, Ivan, Uncle Dimka and Uncle Eddie. I was surrounded by men, ugh. Uncle Dimka and Uncle Eddie where at the front, Mason was sitting with Elijah and Ivan on the second seat and I was with Tyler and Chris on the third seat.

"You make me do them. Blame only yourself." He said through teeth.

"WHAT? You were kissing her; I was on the other side of the room." I said little louder.

Mason smirked and turned to look at Anthony. I was pissed and I snuggled in Tyler's embrace. He took that seriously.

"Sunny, does this mean that we are...like together?" Tyler whispered.

I kissed him on the lips and smiled. That was enough for him.

The car stopped and my uncles said in unison: "We are here!"

I jumped from the car and yelled at the top of my lungs. Anthony screamed with me and waved his hands in the air.

"That's the spirit!" I laughed.

After a couple of minutes the other people came. Rosie was laughing on the ground when she left the van. My mom was smiling behind her.

"What happen to you, sis?" Chris asked slightly laughing because of Rosie's laughter.

"Mom...she...she told me a story...it was...hilarious..." She said through laughter.

I wasn't listening when she told the story. I was already deep in thoughts. The camp was near lake Lamanakua **(A/N there is no such lake, I made it up)**. The lake is like a hole in the mountain. So the campsite is above the lake. The beach is very beautiful and the sand is tiny and it tickled my feet. There were a couple if girls with swimsuits laying on towels. A group of boys were watching them, but when I walked near them, they started to stare at me.

I was wearing very short jeans, a white tank top, from which you could see my pink bra and white matching sandals. I was dressed like that because of Mason; I wanted to make him jealous.

I continued walking, while the boys were still watching my back. I got back to our tents, which were already ready for using. But like the minivans there were not enough tents. Seven tents for...1,2, 3...9,10...21 people. My mom has to be out if her mind. 21 People in 7 tents!

"Mom, you are insane!How are we gonna stay it 7 tents? We are too much for them." I shouted.

"Sunny, don't talk like that to your mother." Dad said and glared at me.

"Sorry mom..."I mumbled.

"It is ok, Christian. She is just too pressured." She said to my dad and turned to face me. "This will be our bonding time. We have enough tents. The guardians will be in tent No1, Rose is gonna be with Dimitri in No2, I am gonna be with your dad in tent No3, Adrian and Sydney will take Anthony is No4, Eddie and Mia will take No5, Rosie is gonna be with Chris, Ivan and Sophie in No6 and the rest if you will take No7. And I won't change the roommates!" My mom said and walked to her tent, with dad following her.

Nooo! I am going to be with Mason, Tyler and Elijah in one tent. I don't mind Elijah, but the rest of them...

I took my luggage to the tent and threw it on one of the sleeping bags. The boys came in and gave me devilish smiles. I smiled with the most adorable smile I had.

"Hey guys. I want to talk to you about something. For the next two weeks we are gonna sleep together. All three know that I can be very nice and sweet, but I can also be indescribably evil. And you don't want to see the evil side of me. In order to understand, you don't interfere in my stuff and I don't interfere in your. Are we clear?" I said quickly. They nodded and I continued with my stuff.

I got rid of my jeans and T-shirt and I got them in the bag. Then I was about to unclip my bra, but someone cleared his trout to stop me. I growled and turned around.

"Sunny, I think that you have to do this on private…" Elijah said and wrinkled his nose while studding my body.

"Ok then, get out!" I said. He almost fell from my rough tone and he got out.

But Tyler and Mason stayed. They both have seen me naked so I didn't mind. I unclipped my bra and get my panties off. I knew they were looking at me. But only one of them was going to get me. I slit the white swimsuit on my body and smiled to myself. When I turned around their jaws were dropped. I walked seductively towards the boys, Mason was expecting me to hug him, but in the last moment I jumped in Tyler's embrace.

"I love you." I whispered loud enough for mason to hear me.

"What? I thought that you love me…w-w-what happened?" Mason asked hysterically.

"Tyler is my new boyfriend. And I am gonna tell my parents about him." I said and Mason curled his hands into fists. I decided to piss him of and a said slowly. "And we already had sex."

**So what do you think? I don't have any more ideas, please help me. Write some reviews. THANK YOU!**

**- L&R ;)**


	8. AN 2

**Huh, no reviews...Please write some reviews because I don't have any more ideas. My friends told me some but they have to be pretty far from the way I stopped. So I am gonna motivate you with a part from the future scenes.**

No...no...she...she can't be dead. That is impossible. She could handle them. Then I saw her. She was laying on the ground. My screams filled the air. Every person who was fighting stopped. They were waiting my reaction.

"You can't be dead. Please, wake up. I need you. Wake up." From whispers my words became yells. But she was not moving.

…

The wave brought every standing creature down. But I didn't care. I started walking towards the tallest one. He did it to her. My first wave didn't get him to the ground, but the second one was faster, stronger and with a huge magnitude. He is gonna pay...

**Did you get your motivation? If yes write me a REVIEW. PLEASE, I NEED THEM. THANK YOU!**


	9. Chapter 7: part 1

**This chapter is brought to you by Brittany and . They are the geniuses behind this chapter.**

**From now on this story is all mine (Lissa Harrison) and The New Vampire Academy is Rose's. And we are having a little competition, for readers and reviews. So tell us in reviews or PM's which story is better, please. THANK YOU!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, but the triplets, the twins, Tyler, Sophie, Anthony, Elijah and their powers, they are all mine.**

Sunny POV

Chapter 6

Mason exploded. Before I could protect Tyler, Mason's fist made contact with Tyler's face. I immediately made an invisible wall in front of us. Mason was hitting it with fury, but with no success.

"Mason calm down. You are not thinking clearly, stop yourself." I said panicked. I could smell Tyler's blood.

"You said that you will do it with me! You promised it to me, did you forget? Huh? You said that you will tell me when the right moment comes!" He said it like it was hurting him.

"But you were kissing her! I was ready to do it right after the party. But no you had to kiss her, and Tyler was there to help me. Not you!" I screamed.

"I love you!" Mason shouted. My knees started shaking. I was going to fall but Tyler caught me. Tears were running down my cheeks. Mason was looking me with hurt.

"I love you too..." I whispered.

I got up and turned around. Tyler had a worried expression on his face. I run my hand on his cheek, slightly. He loved me for so long and now he had the chance to actually be with me. But Mason was taking me away.

"I am sorry...Tyler...I-I have to talk to him. Can you, please wait outside? Please, it won't take long..." I whispered.

"Are you sure? I mean is this what you want?" Tyler said and looked at Mason. Tyler's mouth was bloody from Mason's hit, but I kissed him. The blood tasted good, though.

I nodded and he walked out. I gathered my whole bravery and went to Mason. He was like a stone in the middle of the tent. I couldn't stop myself and I hugged Mason. He hugged me back.

"I missed this...But I still can't come back to you." I whispered. He separated us to look me in the eyes.

"But you said that you love me? I thought that it means that you are forgiving me." He exclaimed.

"I can't. I mean...I saw what I saw. And even when you tell me that she kissed you I still can't believe you. I just can't." I explained.

He sighted and I kissed his cheek. One of his hands slit on my body and made her way down to my tight. I smiled but I couldn't let him do this, even if I wanted to.

"No, stop, Mase. We have to figure this out, but not with fights or...this."

"Sorry, I couldn't stop myself. You are just too beautiful." He grinned sadly.

I kissed him for the last time, but on the lips. He bit my lip and I opened my mouth. When our tongues met he lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. Mason was about to undone my swimsuit, but a voice broke us apart.

"Um guys, we are going to the beach..." Elijah said with his eyes closed.

"We are coming, Elijah. You can go." Mason said and kissed my cheek for the last, last time.

The whole gang was walking towards the beach. I was holding Sophie's hand and Tyler's. They were both very cute. Sophie was wearing a pink swimsuit with yellow flowers.

The boys and the girls from my first walk were still there. The girls glanced at us and made a grimace. I ignored them.

My first job was to throw Sophie in the water. She was screaming and giggling while I was throwing her in the cold water. Her brother wasn't very impressed from my work and he had to throw me too in the water. And it was co-o-ld. Holy hell my body froze in the water.

"Get me out of here! It is cold!" I screamed and started shaking.

But the members from my family were too busy to laugh their asses off. My skin was getting blue and green from coldness.

Then two arms wrapped around my waist. I saw a boy who was hugging me.

"AAAAA. You scared the hell out of me." I shouted.

"I'm sorry. You wanted help and your family wasn't helping, at all. So I thought that I could help you." He said.

I smiled and he helped me to get out. He was tall and fit, with huge muscles. His hair was black and his eyes were icy blue. He looked just like my dad.

"I am Sunny." I said shyly.

"Oh, yes. I am Ian. Nice to meet you." He said and his white teeth showed up. If I didn't know that he is a human, I'd say that he was a dhampir. He had a perfect body.

"So...we are gonna play volleyball. Do you want to join?" He asked.

"I don't know. I am not a very good player." I mumbled.

"It is not a problem. At least you can try..." Ian's grin became huge.

"Ok" I nodded and he caught my hand.

Ian took me to his friends. The boys were friendly, but the girls were divas.

"Hello. I am Ryan." One of them greeted. He was tall, with dark blond hair and green eyes.

"I am Zach and this is my twin Kyle." They were both very cute. With blue eyes and dark brown hair.

The third boy was with light blond hair and with black eyes. His name was Alek. The girls were five. But I won't tell you who they greeted me, because it was rude.

So…Hope - blonde with blue eyes. Little short with a tattoo on her inner tight, don't ask me how I know where it is. Then it is Sierra. Brown hair, chocolate brown eyes and a huge bitchy grin. Angel – green eyes and naturally red hair. And believe me, she is not an angel, not at all. Trinity is dark hared with light green eyes, she has a bite mark on her wrist. And I think that it is from strigoi, but she was compelled and she doesn't remember. Vanessa – light brown hair and green-blue eyes. And the pure evil, Brittany. The Satan is not as evil as her. Ian was her boyfriend and she was gonna claw my eyes out when she saw him hugging me. But I can say that she was beautiful. Not as me but…still beautiful. Her hair was blonde and her eyes were ocean blue. She had that I-rule-everything-and -everyone expression on her face. Ugh, I hate that.

"Let's play." Brittany shouted.

This is part one. There would be one more part of this, but I was too bored to write it. So do you like Brittany? I think that Sunny is gonna kill her in the end…HIHI XD XD

- Lissa Harrison ;)


	10. AN Again

I thought that I would have a lot of readers and reviews after I post the last chapter, but I don't have. So from now on I won't post chapters if I don't have at least one review.

And I can tell you that you will like the next part of chapter 6. It will be Mason's POV.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW !

-Lissa Harrison ;)


	11. Chapter 7: part 2

**Hey guys. I am back with the new chapter, which is brought to you by , jpitt and BiggestPolarBearFanEver.**

**And before I start the chapter I want you to read my poem. Rose is the poetic one among us but I wanted to try. And beware, I am an awful poet.**

When I see your face

Fire starts burning in my veins

My heart stops beating

When I hear you speaking

You can bring me back

Even if you loose the track

And my heart will crack

If you don't take me back

The world will be like hell

If I don't have the will

To make you feel real

**Rose already wrote a poem for Rose and Dimitri, and I wanted to write a poem for Lissa and Christian. And now the chapter.**

Chapter 6

Sunny POV

I hate volleyball. First of all I don't understand it and second I hate playing with Brittany. She was always hitting me. I thought that the first two times were mistakes, but then she hit me ten more times, which was on purpose. And I had to do something to stop her. After the game finished, the boys went to swim. The girls got to their towels and layed. I caught Brittany's arm and took her a side.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked her pretty calm.

"What do I think what I am doing? What do you think you're doing?" She replied with a bitchy tone.

"Wh...I asked first. You are the one hitting me during the whole game. You knew that I don't play well, but you were hitting me anyways. Just for fun." I yelled in her face. She was getting on my nerves with that stupid smirk of hers.

"Oh, don't blame me. You are flirting with my boyfriend. I was just showing you that he is my territory."

Really, she wanted a fight. I bet that I was gonna win.

"I am not flirting with him. His eyes were melting when he was looking at me. He is the one who is interested in me." I exclaimed.

"Oh right. Like I am going to believe you." Brittany tossed her hair to her back and she went to sit on her towel.

The other girls surrounded us and they were watching us with interest. I sat on the sand and a shell pricked my tight. I got up and continued with my tirade.

"I already have a boyfriend, I don't need him."

The girls burst out into a hysterical laughter. What was so funny? I have a boyfriend, so what? There is nothing funny about it.

"What is so funny?" I asked confused.

"You...you...have a...boyfriend!" Angel said it through laughter.

"Um...yeah. I have!" I said unsure.

"You have to be kidding me, right?" I shook my head and Trinity continued. "Looked at you. You are fat, you don't care were you sit and how you look and those stuff."

It hurted. I don't think that I am that fat...am I? But the boys don't think that I am fat...

"Nothing is wrong with me." I said quietly. But the devils heard me. They started laughing again. "Ok, I'll prove you."

I headed to our beach camp.

Mason POV

I was laying on my towel and thinking. She was leaving me, for real. I thought that she loved me and she said it. But still, Sunny was abandoning me, for Tyler. My hit was not that hard, but he had to start bleeding. And she had to feel pity for him. Ugh I hate him, so, so much.

"Hewow Masy. Way ale you hele? You hlave to hlave fun wih us." Little Sophie sat next to me. (Hello Masie. Why are you here? You have to have fun with us)

"I don't want to move, Soph. I am too lazy." I smiled and layed dramatically.

She giggled and sat on my belly. I closed my eyes and stuck my tongue out, as if I was dead. She punched me in the chest, but not hard, she is just a little girl. I jumped a little from 'pain'.

"I got you." She said and giggled triumphal.

"Yes...you got me, Sophia, I am going to die." I said with a dead voice.

She giggled again and I 'died'. Sophie stopped giggling and she looked me. I was laying there, dead. When I jumped and started tickling her tummy.

"You is gonna die now, Soph?" She couldn't say anything.

"Hey, Mason. Can you help me?" A beautiful voice rang in my ears. "Can you stop tickling her, she is going to die from it."

"Um...yeah. We were just playing." I helped Sophie to get up. "What do you want me to do?"

"Well...I became friends with a group of girls. And they don't believe me that I have a boyfriend. But I can't find Tyler. So can you help me?" Sunny came close to me and I already could smell her skin. Her natural sent was like apples.

"Ok, then. But if you want to make them suffer, take Elijah with us. He will pretend that he is your second boyfriend, at the same time as me." She loved my plan and hugged me tight.

We went to find Elijah, who was talking to aunt Lissa and my mom. He is such a wired boy. He likes to stay with the elder once and not with us. Sunny told him the plan. He argued a little, but Sunny is good with convincing people, one of the things that I love in her. Elijah said 'yes' and we headed to the other girls' camp. I nodded to Elijah and he put an evil smirk on his face. One of his hands caught Sunny's and squeezed it slightly. I caught her other hand and kissed it. Sunny was laughing quietly, not releasing her real laughter.

We spotted the girls and they saw us. They were looking good for devils. But no one can be compared to Sunny, she is a goddess.

"Angel, Brittany, Trinity, Hope, Sierra...these are my boyfriends. Mason and Elijah."As soon as Sunny said that, their jaws dropped.

"They are your boyfriends?" Hope said with disbelief. "Both of them?"

"Yupp. And we don't mind each other, at all." I said with a smile.

"I don't believe you!" Brittany exclaimed.

Our plan is crashing down. Sunny was nervously playing with my fingers while Elijah was deep in thoughts.

Elijah POV

I was feeling strange while I was holding Sunny's hand. But I like her sister, even though every time I was with Rosie I was thinking about Sunny...What is wrong with me? Sunny already has problems with two boys, she doesn't need me. I am out of my mind. You have to choose, Elijah. Choose. Oh god, I am insane. Now i am talking with myself.

"I don't believe you." I heard, with the rational side of my mind, a girl talking.

I turned towards Sunny, she was nervous. What happened during my daydream? Mason was looking at me with anger. What did I miss?

"What else can I do?" Sunny said with a sight.

Oh...I got it now. That girl, Brittany, she didn't believe Sunny, about us. I got a brilliant thought in my mind. Without thinking twice I leaned over Sunny and kissed her on the lips. At first she was rejecting my kiss, but when she figured it out, she kissed me back. And I can admit, that girl knows how to kiss. After a minute or two someone cleared his/her trout and we separated. Sunny was breathless, me too. I smiled to her as she turned her head to Mason. Their lips met and a huge jealous feeling filled me. After their kiss I was on the verge of anger.

"SUNNYYYYYYY!"

Sunny POV

Somebody screamed my name. I turned around to see my sister running towards me. She had a panicked expression on her face.

"What happened, Ro? What's wrong?" I asked her and touched her hand.

"You need to see it!" She exclaimed and pulled my by my arm.

Rosie dragged me to one of the tents. She smiled at me nervously before we got in. Tyler, Sophie and Ivan were sitting next to a really good looking guy. His hair was brown and the haircut was like Justin Bieber's (A/N I don't like Justin Bieber, but he had a cute haircut when he was little) when he was 16. The boy's eyes were golden green, a really familiar colour.

"Who is this?" I whispered in Rosie's ear.

"A friend of yours." She said and her cheeks blushed. Why was she blushing?

And I didn't know that boy. He was cute though. Ivan smiled to the boy and the boy smiled back. Then Tyler smiled ahd every person in the tent started smiling.

"Guys! Stop with the smiley faces and tell me what the hell happened and who is he?" I said annoyed.

"It's me Sunny." The boy said and came closer to me. "Anthony."

**So, what do you think? You didn't see that coming, did you? With every new chapter I think that Sunny is a magnet for trouble...and boys. ^_^ By the way Sunny is actually me. Every detail of her personality is like mine. Even we look alike. Even though I have brown eyes.**

**And here comes the same old story: Did you like it? Did you hate it? Are you goin to review it?**

**-Lissa ;)**


	12. Chapter 8

**I am so sorry guys! I know that you hate me and everything, but I have a very good explanation for not writing...I had exams. And they were as hard as hell. So there is no need of these daggers (I can see you throwing them). Ok here you go.**

**Chapter 7**

**Sunny POV**

"Anthony! What the hell happened to you?" I exclaimed, while the big boy was laughing his ass off.

I looked at the others. They didn't have the same expression as me, they were just smiling. Ugh, these smiley faces are killing me.

"Ivan was experimenting with his spirit powers. And Anthony was little, asleep in his tent, so...Anthony is sixteen." Explained Tyler. He looked at me, Mason and Elijah suspiciously, but he didn't notice anything.

I smiled at the big Anthony. He is really cute, actually. With those golden green eyes and brown hair. He was wearing blue jeans and green T-shirt.

"So you are a grown-up?" I said and made a step towards Anthony.

"Aha...and now I can do the thing I want the most." He got closer to me and he kissed me. HE DID WHAT?

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Tyler, Mason and Elijah shouted.

Ouch, they have very loud voices. We separated and I looked at Anthony, actually his lips.

Oh my gosh! What am I talking about? He is just a baby, well, not now, but usually. I can't do this! It's wrong and...and...wrong...and...and...what was I talking about?

We had to tell our parents and Uncle Adrian and Sydney. They are going to be really shocked when they see the big boy. I thought that I was gonna call him that way.

I caught Anthony's hand (my three lovers were killing him from aside) and took him out. Sophie, Rosie and Chris came with us. The love birds had to talk.

My mom was eating with Aunties Rose and Mia. They were sitting on a bench near a big camp fire. When mom saw us she smiled and turned her attention towards us.

"Hey, kids. How are you? Do you like the vacation?" She sounded so excited.

"Um...mommy. We have a little bit of a problem." I touched big boy's shoulder. "Mom, meet baby Anthony."

My Aunt Rose's eyes widened and my mom dropped her plate. Then Aunt Mia fainted.

"What happened to him? Chris, honey, will you help your Aunt to get up?" My Auntie Rose said.

We spent one hour in talking and explaining. My mom couldn't help Anthony until we get back home. He had to stay in this state for two weeks. It has to be awfully to be a grown-up, while you are a baby at the same time. But Anthony knows how to talk, walk and even kiss. Ivan did something else to him, except the growing. Maybe his brain grew with him and now he is a full of testosterone teenager who wants to get in my pants (every time when I looked at him he was staring at my butt or at my upper part of the swimsuit, you know where).

I have to deal with three boys, who have feelings for me and know I have to deal with a seven month year old baby in a grown body.

MY LIFE SUCKS!

**I am sick at home and that's why I am updating. I am so sorry guys for the short chapter, but I hadn't had more ideas. If you have, please send me a PM or write a review. 'Cause, I literally can't think of anything. You can write whatever you want. Strigoi fights, killing, boy fight for Sunny, you can do everything with grown Anthony. Just write. Please I need your help or I will have to put the story on hold and wait for inspiration. And if you write me some reviews I may feel better and not that sick.**

**Sorry again guys love you, bye.**

**- Sad Lissa :'(**


End file.
